Rise of the Demon Prince
by TakatoRikku
Summary: AU, doesn't incorporate the unreleased DMC4. Lucretia, daughter of Dante and Lady Sparda helps her parents out at DMC every day. Business is normal as usual until the rising of a particular demon puts her into the battle as she fights alongside her parent


Just seeing if anyone would be interested in me writing a DMC fan fiction. For now it'll be a one shot unless people like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, or Capcom.

* * *

Rise of the Demon Prince

_Prologue_

_I'm pretty sure that everyone knows the story of Sparda now. Of how a demon saved the human world many millenia ago, and how he and his human love bore twin halflings. Sparda's legend was clearly known through the actions of his sons, the twins Dante and Vergil. Soon, even they became legendary as they battled risen demons, evil warlards and even eachother._

_Dante saved the world several times over, and mostly when he was in his early 20's. I don't really know much about his past, the part where he left his brother to fend for himself in the demon underworld, but I do know that his past came back to see him one day in his office. He said she just walked into the place like she owned it, and even stole a slice of his pizza, which would be deadly to any other person had they tried._

_For the longest time, Dante didn't know her name. She insisted that he call her Lady, the name that he gave her when they first met. She didn't tell him where she had been, or what she had been doing other than demon hunting, but he didn't care. Dante just let her have a seat, and she took a room upstairs without any question. _

_They began to hunt together, hunting demons for a few months. They were quite good at it, still are in fact. Lady had since grown from a beautiful young girl to a captivating young woman, and Dante couldn't keep his eyes off of her, half demon or not. It took a **lot**__of convincing for Dante to get Lady to go out with him, but soon she relented. I guess the little tidbit concerning Sparda and Eva cinched the deal._

_Not surprisingly, they fell very much in love, and formed a partnership for his business. Dante began to teach Lady some of the finer points of fighting, and some gun kata. Lady had nothing to teach when it came to fighting, since as a half demon Dante could flounce her ass anyday, but she did teach him the finer points of embracing his human side, and with it, the emotions and his soul._

_Dante called it 'tear jerking'._

_They married a year later, tying the knot in a nice little church in the town. There were only a few guests, since neither bride nor groom had much friends or family, if not at all. I have a picture of their wedding day. It just shows two people in attendance, a brunette and a red-head. Dante told me they were his friends/allies, Trish and Lucia. Dante had a sort of past with Trish, but they're good friends now, and everyone lends a hand when needed._

_Not too long after (I still get cringes when Dante tells me about their honeymoon) Lady got pregnant, and nine months later, **I** came along._

_My name is Lucretia Ann Sparda. I'm a new kind of demon, a quarter-blood, but that doesn't make me any weaker. In fact, Dante, or dad, tells me that my human side is my greatest strength, because our emotions give us power over normal demons, who can't feel like we can. And I agree, being part human is a blessing, and it compliments my demon side well, keeps me in check, really._

_When I was young, my parents would begin to tell me the stories of my grandparents, and how they saved the world. When I was in my preteens, dad began to teach me how to fight and shoot. Mom would give me the finer points of gunslinging, and she also home schooled me. Dad made me my own sword, a sort of tradition I suppose. His father gave him his sword, so he thought it was only natural that he should give me one. It's really nice, I guess I'm not too great with words but it's cool. I can't lug around a great sword like dad can, so he gave me a katana like Uncle Vergil's, but a bit shorter. Where Uncle Vergil's sword stood near his shoulders when placed on the ground, mine reaches just under my chest. It's' longer than a normal katana, but shorter than Uncle Vergil's I suppose. Man, do I suck at explaining or what?_

_Dad taught me how to wield the sword with deadly precision. He knew Uncle Vergil's combat style by heart and taught it to me, and I applied my own personal touch. I could now slash at un-seeable speeds and cut through any solid object. Unrealistic, I know, but that's probably because of my demon blood. Mom also got me some guns, they're really nice too. They're modified Infinity SV 6" pistols, with compensators. They kinda look like dad's Ebony and Ivory, but instead they're gold and silver, respectively. I named them Shiny and Sparkle. _

_What, I'm kidding. Seriously! Do I look like some sappy bimbo? They're named Trinity and Annie. T&A, get it?_

_Anyways, I killed my first demon when I was 15. Nearly gave mom a heart attack when I did, she didn't expect me to win against one (hardcore training or otherwise) and definitely didn't expect the demons to rise again so soon. Not much later than that, mom and dad got literally hundreds of calls for demon extermination. It seemed as if the demons had really risen again. I'm 17 now, and I work with mom and dad at our family business._

_So, like mom used to say, wanna know the name?_

_Devil May Cry._


End file.
